We're Not Good, We're Super
by iwannabeSomeone
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's Daughter Elizabeth, who's now 15 years old, heads to her first day of camp... while Taylor is Just started her junior year, find out how Eli and Taylor, get to know each other and how their lives intertwine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: ELI

May 21  
"Hi, my name is Elizabeth, but most people just call me Eli." I Said "I'm 15 years old, and I'm not a direct demigod, but my mom and Dad are."

"well why are you here?" somebody from the Ares table yelled. My dad told me about them.

"well this here is the daughter of ..." Mr.D started, " Peter Johnson and Annie Bell." Mr.D is really the god of wine, but has to work here at Camp Half-Blood because he didn't listen to his daddy.

" I think you mean Percy and Annabeth Jackson. Not Peter and Annie Bell?"

"Don't make me turn you into a porpoise!" Mr.D said above all the Chatter. Everyone knew who my parents Are. They were, are heroes. Even Mortals know. Dad is like the best ever, I always get to go to SeaWorld, and Mommy everybody knows her name, she's even on Google... it's sooo cool! "This May be your first day as a camper, but you should already know the rules. So please sit down, and that isn't a suggestion it's a command."

I sit, not sure what i did wrong. I can't remember any Stories where mom or dad said he actually turned someone into a porpoise, but i don't want to take my chances.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Taylor

August 9

"Taylor!" Sarah yelled "Taylor!"

"Sorry, i wasn't paying attention..."

"I'm Aware. what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important" lie.

"C'mon tell me." sarah begged

"Okay... i'm totally thinking about the new Guy." lie again.

"Which one?"

"The British one..." lie. (kinda, i mean there is a new guy and he is british.)

"OMG! no way... is he in any of your classes? what's his name? did you talk to him? does he have a accent? does he speak any other languages?" well, that's how sarah's mind goes a million miles an hour. we aren't even a complete day into Junior year, and she's already thinking about whether he's datable or not.  
"Yes, he's in my theatre class, my chem class, and math." Truth. "His name is Stan," another truth. "yes. he was my partner in improv," partial truth, we were in trios. "yes he has an accent," true, I guess my truths just outweighed my lies. Truth is Stan is the last thing going through my mind right now, I'm too busy trying to find out what i'm going to put on my audition slip, I mean I don't have the slightest idea who my dad is. I can't just leave that space blank, then the people will be suspicious.

And there he is, standing right in front of me. I mean he isn't unattractive, but he isn't the most important thing on my mind right now.

"Hey, um Taylor," he said rubbing the back of his neck, i can feel Sarah tense up next to me. "Do you know where room 3006 is?"

I think and i pull out my schedule i have English Lit room 3006 "no, but i have the same class so we can go look together." Sarah let out a sigh of defeat and asked if we can all compare schedules, and we did. Stan and I had every class the exact same... that is a little weird...

"Yay! I have Greek lit and Latin with you guys!" Sarah said way too loudly. "which we don't have until tomorrow, so i guess i'll see you guys then. Taylor text me later."

and with that she left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: ELI

August 9 (afternoon)

"I can't believe that just happened! He just threatened to turn one of the most famous modern demigods' daughter into a porpoise!" said Harper, the only second generation demigod, that we know of. I mean he's really cute, but he's like my cousin, literally, and I happen to call his parents Uncle Jason and Aunt Piper, so it's not like I could date him, or anyone here for that matter and my dad is kind of against dating anyway but it's not fair, he had already met mom and they were dating by my age.

"Harper, what's the big deal? I sassed him. Dad threatens to send me to stay with Athena! It's honestly not a big deal."

"whatever."

"You know, we can't stay in the big house forever. We have to move into a cabin"

"yeah, I think i'm going to move into cabin 3, it's still empty. And I kinda like empty. But I also miss my friends back in texas. Maybe i'll call dad."


End file.
